Bio: Harleen Quinzel as Justice Jester
by SoreSystem09
Summary: The Harley Quinn you once knew is no more. Harleen Quinzel's true fate was to be an Amazon, fighting for justice.


Harley Quinn as Justice Jester:

•Harleen Quinzel was never proud of being a spoiled rich girl, since her family and the Wayne family are business partners. She received everything she asked for especially going to Gotham's most expensive, College. Harleen aimed to be a psychiatrist to help people at Arkham Asylum since everybody thought her family was a heartless bunch with money to spare. Growing up, Harleen was never fond of men; she believed they were incapable of comprehending basic limits. As she used that belief through college, she kept her grades above average and never had to be distracted with a man, let alone an idiotic party frat boy. Years gone by and Harleen Quinzel had finally finished schooling; she applied and was immediately accepted at Arkham Asylum as their head psychiatrist because she was the best in her class. She helped many turn from their criminal ways. Then Harleen met The Joker. He's a clown serial killer that sees your life as a joke, meaning that you should not be able to live. He's tried so many times to manipulate her, but she would never let a man control her like that. She finally advised the warden of Arkham Asylum that the "Clown Prince of Crime" was an incurable maniac who enjoyed killing as a hobby. The warden understood her situation and let Harleen switch patients. After a few weeks, The Joker presumably escaped through another prison breakout. Harleen felt unsafe working at the asylum and took leave to go into hiding. She felt that The Joker would be after her because she couldn't help him. Harleen eventually went back to Arkham to assume her position. One day as she walked down the eerie halls, she marked off each room containing the psychotic patients for inspection, not realizing she walked past The Jokers old holding room. She glanced and peered into one of the windows that had better visibility inside. Harleen then found herself staring at the malicious grin on The Jokers' face. She tried to scream but a lump formed in her throat making it impossible to even whisper. Harleen thought it was her mind playing tricks in her, but then she saw the clownish figure rise from the bed on the far wall. Her instincts kicked in and she suddenly found herself running down the low lit hallway. She had never felt so terrified in her life until she heard the door of The Jokers presumed room open with an echoing creak. The blood flushed from her face when she glanced over her shoulder to see the smiling menace sprinting after her with his favorite knife. As she ran, several scenes played in her mind of different ways her corpse would be found. After realizing she was scaring herself senseless with those images, Harleen made way into a dead end. Noticing her predicament, Harleen burst into tears and then added a soft laugh. The Joker slid across the floor around the corner of the dead end. As she saw his devilish eyes light up with glee, he knew this would be the last time she escaped. To her surprise, The Joker didn't full on charge her until they locked eye contact so she would become engulfed in fear. Then at a sprint he started toward Harleen. She screamed in horror, but suddenly, a flash of light appeared. The Joker seemed to not care about the random Amazons stepping through the rift that they magically created to connect the two dimensions. When three Amazons stood guard, Wonder Woman appeared ready to serve justice. The brave woman with the lasso shocked Harleen, worsening her fears until she leaned forward a little bit and watched as Wonder Woman unhooked her Lasso of Truth and flung it at the crazed clown. As it made contact and held grip, Wonder Woman flew faster than a speeding bullet and grabbed The Joker by his collar. After whispering something to him that Harleen could tell offended he by his pinched eyebrows, Wonder Woman thrust a punch straight into the criminal's gut and he blasted down the hall. He came to a sudden stop after skidding across the floor like a hockey puck for a while. At that moment, Harleen was confused by everything going on. Wonder Woman then ordered the Amazon warriors to escort The Joker back into his cell where he could rot for all Harleen cares. The three women proceeded to the portal back to their dimension as Wonder Woman began discussing the matters to Harleen and how Diana had been keeping watch over the young psychiatrist. Wonder Woman then asked Harleen an important life decision. She could either; stay here and continue being a Psychiatrist at Arkham having fear of The Joker or she could go with Wonder Woman and train as an Amazon to fight for justice and apprehend other criminals like The Joker and place them in Arkham Asylum...

Villains should fear Justice Jester.


End file.
